youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihilist
Silar D'Rann, or better known title as Nihilist, is a Kratosian, haling from the Atlas System that bordered Krypton, having been born on the home planet Kratos's capital city, Kratosia. Appearance: Nihilist's Normal Appearance.png|Nihilist's Passive Form Nihilist's Full-Powered Appearance.jpg|Nihilist's Full-Power Form Nihilist's garments are akin to his legacy. With noble crimson garments over his chest and arms, from which takes the appearance of regal robes. With golden Egyptian-like jewelry adorned across his body, Nihilist holds a particular enriched air about him, as pertained with the life he lived, if ever briefly, as a noble blooded being. With a pair of red slacks and golden-rimmed boots, Nihilist retains an aristocratic and dominating air, even with most of his upper body exposed, akin to a true god of ancient earth mythology. Nihilist's appearance is that of a golden haired man, with the equivalent of a greek god-like sculpted body, with well endowed and provactively displaying muscularature structure. His hair flails out in a wild, spikey manner in parallel directions from the center, with a few bangs that run down to his emerald-black eyes. Standing at nearly six and a half feet at his normal appearance, Nihilist is an imposing man with a stature that can strike fear into the hearts of most entities, mortal or otherwise. When assuming his "Full-Powered" form, Nihilist takes on an even grander size of change in appearance. With rippling muscles that'd put most supermodels and meta-humans to shame, Nihilist protrays an incredible amount of muscular girth around his body, retaining its indominatable superhuman power few can contest with. With longer hair, and nearly blind-filled raging eyes that glow yellow-green, Nihilist protrays an almost demonic appearance as energy roils around his person and exudes in a destructive fashion, as he stands seven feet tall in this form. Personality: Pride. That is one of the things that fills Nihilist's heart the most. Ever since a child, he was always remarked with having a talent within strategy and combat, a true warrior prince among his race. Because of this, Nihilist would've often abused his rank and standing against hsi fellow Kratosians, putting them down or intimidating them with either power or rank, none of which he cared about. It was one of the reasons why his half brother and himself got along so well, and why his behavior continued to degrade for so long. A very carnal side of himself enjoys all of life's pleasures, whether it be mundane activities or bloodshed, he seeks to either consume or destroy everything within his path. It was for this reason that he found his lover upon exiting the Phantom Zone, taking pride in finding such a pleasurable and admirable accomplice for his own use and devices as he sees fit. The most dangerous part of Nihilist, however, is his maddening rage. Consuming him to the point of hysterical laughter, Nihilist will gain a berserk mode within his psyche for which he often assumes when gaining his "Full Power" for those who know him and fear him most. Within this, any simple sadistic act of maliciousness or nihilistic brutality becomes his play thing. Whether it would be decimating an entire planet or destroying a star, or even ripping apart living beings with his bare hands, Nihilist's madness knows no moral bounds that can't be crossed. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: After himself, and his unruly half brother as unfit to become true heirs to the Kratosian Empire, Nihilist began to plot his revenge. After his mentor, the Kratosian A.I. Draxis, helped concieve of a plan to harness his true power to obliterate all that stood within his sight. Starting with razing the Kratosian battleship, the Nebulas, Silar hence forth called himself Nihilist, harbinger and destroyer of worlds. Becoming an intergalactic terror whom has wrought countless deaths and destruction in his wake, he began razing entire worlds with his seemingly unlimited power, calling forth a small band of Kratosian Separatists to aid in his endeavor to conquer and destroy everything in sight. Nearly singlehandedly responsible for the destruction of his entire solar system, Nihilist would've destroyed the alien planet of Krypton, a longstanding ally of their former homeworld, and its solar system, had he not been lured into a trap and was captured. Sealed away into the Phantom Zone after being proven to be nigh unkillable, never to be seen or heard from in over fifty years. Near the modern day, Silar's followers had finally found a way to release Silar, hatching a plan to use technology based on the Sol System's only inhabited planet, Earth. With untapped and restless fury burning within the souless, ghastly dimension from which Nihilist has been imprisoned for the last five decades, he would know no rest to destroy Krypton and any legacy they had left behind in the last five decades of their existence and his suffering. Powers/Abilities: Solar Energy Absorbtion: Like the cousin race of Kryptonians, Nihilist retains his godly powers through being within a good proximity to a star. Unlike the Kryptonians, however, Nihilist doesn't require a particular star to absorb its energy from. Whether its a dwarf, a red or a yellow sun, it matters not, for Nihilist can draw indefinite strength and power from any form of solar energy. From within this potent amount of Solar energy, he gains a few particular traits that are different from his Kryptonian cousins: * Energy Manipulation/Generation: Taking the energy from his core, or grasping onto energy that is thrown/discharged towards him, Nihilist is an expert when handling energy based attacks. Capable of forming baseball sized energy spheres and controlling their given path and destructive yield, Nihilist can either send these with enough force to decimate a small house to an entire skyscraper. For greater destructive forces to be initiated, Nihilist would often need time to prime his energy for such feats, and sometimes would end up discharging them in large volleys or a large bursting fissure to his target in question. Having been capable in the past of annhiliating entire planets and even collapsing stars in his prime, Nihlist's potential for destruction through his energy alone is nothing to be looked down upon. *Ocular Beams: Like his Kryptonian distantly related cousins, Nihilist's Kratosian blood allows him to utilize his energy into focused, condensed beams of incinerative and cutting energy. Able to pour out both destructive and pacifying blasts against his foes, able to annihilate entire armies from a distance with just this one element of discharge. Superhuman Physical Attributes: Nihilist has inhuman physical properties, rivaling that of some of the most powerful metahumans and aliens alike. His normal, passive state has often been seen as relative to that of what strongest of Kryptonians would be within a yellow sun environment, capable of moving at immeasurable speeds and taking countless forms of damage without registering it, and delivering earth-shattering attacks with his body. Regardless, the Nihilist has proven to be a nearly unkillable enemy to nearly any form of method used in the known cosmos. * Inhuman Endurance: One of the key features of Nihlist's physical power was his ability to take nearly any form of aggressive attack, may it be technological or supernatural, and then walk away barely scathed. Having proven to be nearly "invincible", "immortal", or unbreakable, Nihilist's body is said to be tougher than composited diamond and his body's mass denser than nearly any form of mineral throughout the universe. When fighting in one of the last battles against the Kratosian prince, Nihilist's Full Powered form packed so much density, that he could take full on hits from his titan-like brother without slowing in stride or being phased. * Inhuman Speed: Anothe foremost attribute for which Nihilist is recognized is the speed at which he propels himself from one point to the other. Capable of holding his own against some of the fastest metahumans and aliens alike, Nihilist's reaction/timing is on par with some of the strongest entities known. Some say at maximum speed he can breach light speed, though Nihilist hardly ever exerts himself personally to such great lengths. * Ungodly Strength: Something that most beings fear about him the most is his titanic strength. Capable of driving some of the most resilient and hardy beings into the ground with ease, Nihilist had demonstrated this during his battle with his succeeding younger brother, on their home planet of Kratos. Having repelled nearly any form of aggressive strike that was thrown at him, Nihilist drove his fists into his superhuman counterpart relative with both ease and enjoyment, cracking the planet's surface as he did so and driving him into the core of the planet itself. Flight: Like most Kratosians gifted with the empowering energy of the solar absorbtion, Nihilist has been granted the ability of manipulating the current of molecules within his body to move throughout the air and glide along it, as if swimming in an ocean of space. Able to achieve superhuman speeds when in flight, Nihilist can instinctively levitate with ease as he hovers over and given altitude. Super Vision: Just like his Kryptonian bretheren, Nihilist has a vast array of super visions for which he can utilize upon his desire. From seeing thermal, to seeing infrared, and any number of useful lenses that he can don within his eyes, Nihilist is a perfect match against any powered Kryptonian with the one common trait of not being able to see through lead. Life Force Sensory: The ability to hear the "heartbeat" of all living energy filled beings, may it be from something as mundane as the minerals of the earth or the pulsing faint energy of an ordinary human being, the Nihilist compensates for the lack of superhearing with the ability sense the living flow of energy all around him, allowing him to feel entities sneaking up on him at a much higher level than most would be able to with ordinary senses. Super Breath: Due to having a physically superior body, Nihilist has the ability of exhaling a great amount of condensed air pressure and release it in deadly gusts to powered bullets against his enemies. Often enough, this can be felt in his shouts of anger or joy, sending shockwaves of air pressure that'd harm most beings ears as well as send blistering force winds that can reduce buildings and ordinary landscape around for a great distance. Unrivaled Combatant: Having spent years to hone his body to become an unstoppable weapon of destruction on behalf of the Kratosian Empire (and later himself) he had mastered several martial arts and other forms of independant combat to better himself against others of his physical equal. In this way, the Nihilist has been able to fight uncontended during the year-long war he waged against his own race, and any allies that were sent to their aid in order to thwart him. He would enjoy showing off his enhanced combat skills and points of analyzing their techniques by standing in one spot and evading each and every strike with little to no effort, depicting how much of a god of war he truly stands for. Full-Powered Form: When bathing in enough Solar energy or when his rage reaches a certain peak, Nihilist's body changes dramatically in appearance and his body appears to be a collosal difference in comparison to before. When donning this form, Nihilist becomes the equivalent to a god, being nearly incapable of being destroyed or mortally wounded, as his natural attributes are increased exponantially and his power yield great enough to potentially collapse stars and planets with enough exertion. Having donned this form when battling against his brother, as well as when fighting against entire armadas of space ships, Nihilist has often gone on a rampage to the effect of demolishing every living thing in sight, often being at his most manical side when utilizing this type of power. Weaknesses/Vices Susceptibility to Magic: Despite special precautions Nihilist has made in past times, Nihilist, like most beings in the galaxy, has a weakness to magic of various origins. Whether it be to physically harm him or find a way to weaken him, things of that sort have been done but can affect him at a much more minor level than what most entities can handle Susceptibility to Mind Control/Brainwashing: Before his rampage against his own race, his father had attempted in using several known methods in surpressing his psyche of donning his more darker persona. Although some beings might find it easy, if Nihilist's awareness allowed to tap into his rage, there is no force in the universe that can psychologically or mentally bind him or surpress him. Weakness to Hyperdark Elements: Deriving most of his power from any form of solar energy means that Nihilist has great affliction to becoming weaker as time passes while residing in absolute darkness. Having shown this as his Full-Powered form depowers within the next five decades spent in the sunless dimension of the Phantom Zone, Nihilist will often attempt to stay away from dark element users or go out of his way to kill them before they can hinder him in any shape or fashion. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Anti-Magic Jewelry: As a form of protection against some of their most rivaled enemies throughout space, the Kratosians fashioned special jewelry that would act as a nullification device for him to ward off against enemy's incantations or forms of magic. Unless they are torn from his person or broken, these will indefinitely shield him from most if not all forms of magic used against him in any way. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Main appearance based off of the hit Anime series' Dragon Ball Z's Broly. *Designed to be both a Doomsday rival of Superman as well as an iconic villain for young heroes to overcome, Nihilist's naturally diabolical and carnal desires mark him as a perfect villain in the exact opposing ideal that most heroes strive to uphold. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):